The Love Between Two
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "Shiho, is this my daughter? Please tell me if I'm her father or not." Shinichi whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea just came from the top of my head. Hope it's a good one.**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**The Love between Two**

"It's time to leave Sakura," a young, twenty-four year old woman called out.

A little girl, around four, whined as she came into the living room, "Okaa-san, I don't wanna go," the girl pouted cutely.

The strawberry blonde woman sighed, 'She has the same attitude as him.'

"Don't you want to see your friends today?"

The small girl thought about it for a while before nodding her head happily.

"Alright, let's go shall we," the woman smiled gently.

_Somewhere else…_

"Shinichi where were you last night?" A twenty-three year old brunette asked.

"There was a huge case last night," a handsome man at twenty-three with chestnut hair and cobalt blue eyes said.

"But you missed my karate match. Your cases are coming in more frequently," Ran said.

"I know and I apologize. How about I make it up to you by taking a walk in the park," Shinichi suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ran chirped. She grabbed his hand and sprinted out the door.

"Bye-bye okaa-san, I love you," Sakura hugged the woman and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too; now go on before the tardy bell rings."

"Hai!" Sakura took off to class.

The young woman shook her head with a chuckle and began to walk back home.

"So what do you want to do tonight, Shinichi," Ran wrapped her arm around his.

"Um, how about we watch a couple of movies," Shinichi said.

"Let's try that new restaurant that opened a few days ago."

Shinichi was about to answer when something or someone caught his eye. His eyes widened when he recognized the person.

'It's S-Sh-Shiho! I haven't seen her since that night four years ago. She looks even more beautiful than before. Wait…what am I saying? Ran is my girlfriend. But where was she all this time?' Shinichi realized that he was closer to her.

"Hey Ran, go inside the cafe and I'll meet you in a few. I need to go check up on something."

"Okay but be quick."

Shinichi nodded as he walked up behind the girl.

"Long time no see, eh, Shiho?"

Shiho froze in place as she heard the familiar voice. 'Why out of all days must I run into him?'

She turned around with the same cold expression on her face, "Nice to see you again Kudo-kun."

A shiver went down Shinichi's spine when he heard her voice, "How's life? Is there anything new?"

"Everything's fine Kudo." Shiho replied dully.

'Still cold as ever?' He sweat dropped, 'Something about her façade changed though, her expression seems warmer than it was before.'

"C'mon Shiho, we've been friends since the ninth grade. Call me Shinichi."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Can I leave now?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not until you say my name."

"Kudo-kun, there I said it, now move," she said, becoming frustrated.

All of a sudden, he hugged her tightly.

"Kudo, what are you doing?"

"Hugging a friend," he replied sheepishly.

'Actually I don't know why I'm hugging her. It feels so right and she's so warm for a cold person.'

Unconsciously, Shinichi hugged Shiho tighter and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her delectable perfume.

"Kudo. Kudo-kun." Shiho whispered in his ear, "Shinichi," she said a little louder.

Shinichi pulled back with a grin and was blushing, "Told you I'll get you to say my name," he said cheerfully.

"Yes, you've finally got me, big whoop," Shiho said with sarcasm. "Now release me."

To her surprise his face became serious, "Where have you been all these years, Shiho? I've been looking for you but everybody wouldn't tell me where you were, I missed you," he said truthfully.

"Why are you saying things like this? You left me by myself in that place. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Shinichi wanted to say no but he was always truthful.

"Yes. Four years ago I knew what we did but didn't know how it happened. I panicked…" he was interrupted.

"Well then it seems that I have no reason to stay here any longer. Goodbye Kudo," Shiho said while walking away from the dumbfounded detective.

Shinichi sighed dejectedly and went inside the café to meet up with Ran.

"Who was that you were talking to," Ran asked with a hint of jealousy.

Expecting to hear 'Oh she's nothing important but a fan' she heard something that made her even more jealous.

"That woman is my best friend back in high school, Miyano Shiho, you remember her. I haven't seen her in a while and now she's back," Shinichi announced happily.

'Now I remember her. Shinichi was always with her and they seemed like more than friends. When she disappeared Shinichi was a wreck and his eyes looked regretful.' Ran was about to ask more questions but refrain to do so, 'I'll keep my eye on him,' she vowed silently.

"Did you order anything?" Shinichi questioned.

"No, I was waiting on you."

"Ah, well let's order already."

"I'm not really in the mood for any coffee. Can you walk me back home?"

"Oh, if that's what you want." Shinichi said.

'He didn't even try to beg me to stay,' she thought angrily.

'So he finally admitted about leaving me the next day after that night. Why did we have to drink that much at my house? I loved him…no, I still love him but he's taken. How am I supposed to tell that foolish detective that he has a daughter? That'll ruin his life.' Shiho thought as she sat down on the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ran," Shinichi shouted as he walked away.

Moments later he arrived home. He went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

'I need a nap,' he thought. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was Shiho.

_Flashback…_

"_Would you like anything to drink," Shiho asked Shinichi._

"_Yeah, I'll have a glass of Sherry," he responded._

"_Here you go Kudo-kun. Now we should get started on our research," she smirked._

"_I told you to call me Shinichi," he pouted._

"_Aww, poor tantei-kun," she teased, taking a sip of the wine._

_Shinichi glared at her playfully and downed the first glass._

"_Just say it once," he begged, refilling his glass._

"_You're pathetic," she sighed._

_He downed the second glass and another one, "Please, I'll be your friend," he began to slur as the alcohol started to take over._

'_Great, he's drunk already,' she thought._

_Shiho sat beside him, "I'm already your friend baka. You're drunk."_

"_No I'm not." He argued. "If I'm your friend already, then let's be something more," he whispered huskily before pressing his wet lips upon hers._

_Shiho gasped, Shinichi took that advantage and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her slender figure. When she couldn't get loose, she parted her lips away from his. It didn't work; instead Shinichi placed his lips on her neck. He nibbled on it gently in his drunken stupor. Shiho couldn't help but moan softly. He stopped the assault on her neck and moved back up to kiss her again._

_As the alcohol started to affect Shiho, she accepted the kiss; Shinichi ran his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and the winner was Shinichi. He explored her sweet cavern and finally sucked on her tongue. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_He pulled away, "I love you Shiho," he whispered softly, "ever since I first met you."_

"_I love you too," she said, caressing his cheek._

_The words spoken between the two were the actual truth, even in their drunken state._

_Shinichi smiled and lifted Shiho up bridal style and went straight to her room, to her bed. He laid her down gently and claimed her sweet pink lips. Clothes were scattered and the night was filled with passion,_

_The next morning Shinichi woke up with a mild headache._

'_What happened?' He felt something warm on top of him, 'its Shiho, oh my, she's gonna kill me.'_

_He froze as the events from last night came back to him, 'She's really gonna kill me. What have I done?'_

_Shinichi slowly rolled Shiho off of him. In a hurry, he found his clothes and quickly put them on. All dressed, he took one more glance at the girl, 'She's so gorgeous. I just want to kiss her one more time.'_

_Deciding to give into his desires, Shinichi went towards the sleeping girl and brush his lips against hers before pressing them more firmly._

"_I love you and I hope you'll forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," he said and left the room quietly._

_End of flashback_

Shinichi woke up with a gasp.

'Shiho accepted me that night and returned my affection. And I didn't rape her. Damn it, I shouldn't had left her instead I ran off like a coward. That's probably why she never called me anymore.' He ruffled his hair in frustration then checked his watch.

'Whoa, it's already 2:00. Might as well go and get a bite to eat.'

"Okaa-san I had fun today!" Sakura grinned as she embraced her mother, "We had an ice cream party!"

Shiho smiled, "It does sound like you had a good day. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Sakura nodded yes.

"What would you like to order sir?" A waitress asked the detective.

"I'll have sushi," Shinichi answered, "and a glass of water."

She wrote down the order and flashed a wink before leaving the table.

Shinichi ignored it, "Shiho, where are you? I want to see you again."

'Whoa, shouldn't I think about Ran?'

"You rang Kudo-kun…I mean Shinichi?" A voice called out sarcastically.

Shinichi's heart skipped a beat, looked up and saw Shiho with a small girl holding her hand.

'Is that her niece? No, it can't be she looks like Shiho except for her eyes.'

"Hello Shiho. Is this little girl your niece?" He asked to find out.

A smirk tugged at her lips, "No, this is my daughter, Miyano Sakura."

Shinichi stiffened, 'Shiho has a daughter? Who's the father?' He thought as jealously ran through him, 'How dare he abandon his child and her mother.'

**Okay, a little bit of drama going on. Is it good or not? Will Shiho ever reveal that Shinichi is actually Sakura's father? Review and you shall see but seriously REVIEW! **

**Side note: Chapter 11 of Detention will be updated in two to three days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! I say thank you to everyone who had reviewed and read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Two**

"Wh-who's the father?" Shinichi stuttered.

"I don't have a tou-san," Sakura whispered sadly.

Shinichi's and Shiho's eyes softened at the little girl.

"Can you be my tou-san, mister?" She asked hopefully.

Shinichi's eyes widened at the question but he smiled, "Sure I can, only if your mom approves."

Shiho inwardly sighed, 'If you only knew Shinichi.'

"Can he please kaa-san? He has the same eyes as me," she pleaded.

After hearing this Shinichi took a closer look at Sakura, 'She has the same hair color as Shiho and their facial features are slightly the same.' He looked at her eyes, 'Anyone could have blue eyes but she has my cobalt ones. She looks smarter than any average kid. Is Sakura my daughter?'

_Flashback_

_Three days later, Shinichi called Shiho. She didn't pick up. He tried again, after that he texted her couple of times but no reply._

'_I bet that she's disgusted by me.'_

_Shiho was astounded, 'I'm pregnant? And Shinichi's the father,' she thought sadly._

"_Are you okay?" The doctor whispered gently._

_She nodded and left without anything said._

'_It was one night. I can never face him again.'_

"_Oi, Hattori, have you seen Shiho?" Shinichi asked desperately._

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you Kudo."_

"_Why not? She never answered my calls and she's not at home. Where is she," he said._

"_All I can say is that she moved out of the country," Heiji replied._

_Out of anger, Shinichi punched the wall beside him, blood slid gruelingly down his knuckles._

"_Hey Kudo what's wrong?"_

"_I love her…I love her and she's gone. I wanted to tell her but now it's too late," he gritted out._

_Heiji thought for a moment, 'Kudo loves Miyano? That's impossible. I know that they were friends but I thought he ditched her that night. I guess Miyano thought wrong.'_

"_Don't worry Kudo, I'll bet you'll see her again,' he said while patting Shinichi's back._

'_I hope you'll have a better life without me Kudo-kun.' Shiho thought after unpacking her things in her new apartment._

_End of flashback_

'Nah, it can't be, I must be imagining things.'

"I don't know about him being your pretend father but you can call him Uncle Shinichi," Shiho said.

"Oh…that's fine," Sakura said dispirited.

"Aww c'mon Shiho, there's nothing wrong about it," Shinichi said, trying to help.

Shiho scowled at him, "You already have a girlfriend and she would be jealous if she found out, even if you're pretending."

The waitress came back with Shinichi's order and saw Shiho and Sakura, "Here's your order sir. Are they your company?"

"Yes, they are." He turned to Shiho and Sakura, "Would you two like to order anything?"

Sakura smiled, "I'll have tempura and apple juice."

"I'll have a small salad and water," Shiho replied.

The waitress left again after the orders were written.

"Please sit down," Shinichi offered.

Both sat down across from him in the booth.

"Okay, I get what you're saying so how about I'll take the both of you to the beach tomorrow? So you and I can reconnect and I'll get to know Sakura even more," he suggested.

"Is that's the way you want it, then that's fine with me," Shiho said.

"That's great! It'll be fun."

"You sure do know how to persuade a lady, Kudo," Shiho mocked.

"A detective always gets his way," he said smoothly.

Shinichi took a hold of Shiho's hand and slowly brush his lips against the back of it. As a blush formed over Shiho's cheeks, Sakura giggled at the small interaction.

'I never saw kaa-san blush before,' she marveled, 'I should get her and Uncle Shinichi together.'

"Bakane, wouldn't Mouri-san be upset if she caught her boyfriend flirting with another woman?" She grinned deviously.

"She's not here to witness it, isn't she," he smirked.

'Again he always keeps me surprise,' Shiho thought in shock.

Shinichi gave her a quick wink before turning to Sakura, "So how does going to the beach with Uncle Shinichi sounds, Sakura?"

"I love it!"

He chuckled, 'She's so adorable.'

"That settles it, to the beach we go tomorrow!"

After that the waitress came back with the other two orders and the three ate and talked. An hour later, they left.

"Shiho, I can give you two a ride back since I know Sakura is tired."

"That's very nice of you Shinichi," Shiho gave him a small smile and placed Sakura in the backseat.

"It's not a problem," he said while opening the passenger side door for her.

Shinichi closed the door and went to the driver's side. "Where do you live?" He questioned as he started to drive.

"My house is over by the local grocery store."

"Ah, I know where that is."

Soon they arrived at the destination.

"May I come in?" Shinichi asked hopefully, pouting.

"Nice try Shinichi. Better luck next time," Shiho said while exiting the car and picking up the sleeping Sakura.

"Well, can I have your phone number so I can call you tomorrow?"

She sighed, "I see no harm in it…yet. It's…I'll text it to you later tonight since I still have your number."

"You changed numbers on me. I'm hurt." Shinichi pouted again.

A slight chuckle passed her lips, "You'll get over it, goodbye Shinichi."

He smiled gently, "See you soon Shiho and you too Sakura."

Shinichi started up his car and drove home.

Shiho went inside the house and went to Sakura's room. She placed the sleeping child in her bed and tucked her in.

Shiho smiled, "Looks like you already met your tou-san after four years," she placed a small kiss on her forehead.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Shinichi, Sonoko is having a party this weekend. Do you want to go?" Ran asked the boy who is currently has his hands behind his head._

"_Yeah, I will go."_

"_Class listen up, we have a new student today so I expect you all to be friendly."_

_The door opened to reveal a petite fifteen year old with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. Everyone's eyes were on this mystery girl, even the detective Kudo Shinichi._

'_She's pretty,' he thought as he sat up straight._

"_What is your name," the teacher asked._

"_Miyano Shiho," she replied coolly with no emotion on her face._

"_Ha, she's an ice queen," Sonoko snorted._

"_Suzuki Sonoko, that's a detention," the teacher said._

_Shiho smirked as her eyes scanned the class room. Her eyes landed on Shinichi, who was also staring back. Shinichi turned away as his face turned tomato red._

"_You can choose your seat Miyano-san."_

_Shiho slowly walked towards her new seat._

"_Nice to meet you," she greeted._

_Shinichi looked up and saw the girl beside him, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kudo Shinichi," he grinned._

_Shiho and Shinichi became friends on that day and they became even closer. The two best friends were inseparable._

_Two months later_

"_Happy Valentine's Day Ran," Shinichi said._

_"Thank you Shinichi," Ran took the box of chocolate and kissed his cheek._

'_Sonoko was right, he does like me more than a friend.'_

"_Where's Shiho, she was here a while ago?" He asked._

"_She's up on the roof," Ran said, "I'll come with you."_

"_No, stay here," he said firmly._

_Shinichi went upstairs towards the roof where he saw Shiho leaning against a pole._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Shiho," Shinichi whispered._

"_You don't have to say that to me Kudo-kun. Just go back to Mouri-san; I know that you like her."_

"_I don't like her like that, she's just a friend. I like someone else but on another note, here you go," he said, giving her a teddy bear and red roses._

_Shiho gasped in surprise, "But I didn't get you anything."_

"_Don't worry about it, I just wanted to make you happy," he replied cheerfully._

_She smiled warmly at her best friend and the she hugged him._

"_Thank you Shinichi," she murmured._

"_You're welcome," he chuckled but stopped when he saw a tear slide down her cheek._

_Shiho looked into Shinichi's cobalt blue eyes as he wiped away her tear. Shinichi lowered his head to hers and slowly kissed her lips with his arms around her tight waist. Shiho responded back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended after a couple of seconds as they pulled away._

"_That was a friendly kiss," Shinichi defended himself._

"_Right, a friendly kiss," Shiho smirked at him._

"_Why were you crying though," he asked._

"_No one has ever made me this happy."_

"_I'll make you the happiest girl ever. Whoever thought that Miyano Shiho was so open with her feelings," he teased._

"_Tell anyone and I'll kill you personally," she threatened._

_End of flashback_

_Bzzzz bzzzzz_

"Who's texting me at midnight," Shinichi grumbled.

He took his phone and read the message.

'**Sorry about the late text Kudo-kun. This is my number…'**

He wanted to text back but he decided against it due to exhaustion. Minutes later, his phone vibrated again.

'So she wants to talk huh,' he smirked.

'**Shinichi, you were supposed to take me out tonight.'**

'Uh oh, I forgot about Ran. I'll explain it to her tomorrow when I wake up.'

_The next day…_

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry something came up last night. I promise to make it up to you," Shinichi said over the phone.

"No more games Shinichi, I love you," Ran voice came over.

"Yeah, uh, I'll call you back."

Shinichi arrived in front of Shiho's house. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Sakura.

"Hi Uncle Shinichi," she yelled full of joy.

Shinichi picked up the girl and hugged her, "Hey Sakura. Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yep, I woke up very early waiting on you."

"I see that Sakura beat me to the door," Shiho said as she saw Sakura in Shinichi's arm.

'She looks so happy with him.'

"You're not swimming Shiho? Where's your bathing suit?" Shinichi looked at her outfit.

"It's underneath my clothes moron," she sighed.

He glared at her, "Oi, oi, enough with the insults. Anyway let's go."

_At the beach…_

Let's go swimming Uncle Shinichi," Sakura said as she pulled the detective along with her.

"Okay, okay, Shiho aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," she said as she removed her shirt and skirt, revealing her bikini.

Shinichi froze as his heart sped up, 'Whoa, purple is definitely her color.'

"Stop drooling Kudo and go swim," Shiho smirked.

Shiho watched the two splash water at each other and Shinichi playing Marco Polo with the girl.

'It feels like we're a family. One day I hope, just one day…"

**Kind of a fun chapter and some flashbacks explaining what happened in the past. There will be more flashbacks and drama starting in the next chapter. Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, there will be DRAMA in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan doesn't belong to me. Gosho Aoyama owns it.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Three**

Something cold and wet was pressed against Shiho. Suddenly, she was picked up and the wind was blowing fast.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Shiho demanded.

"No can do, you still haven't swam with me yet," Shinichi chuckled.

Now in the water, Shinichi carelessly dropped Shiho.

"Kuuuuuudo! You're going to die," she spoke venomously.

Shinichi backed away slowly, "You know that you don't want to hurt me."

"Run," was all Shiho said before she began chasing Shinichi around the shore.

Becoming scared of the woman whose eyes were glowering red; Shinichi pushed himself harder to get away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed.

Sakura watched them from her chair, 'I wish that Uncle Shinichi would become my otou-san.' A scream broke her thoughts. Right in front of her, twenty feet away, on the ground was Shinichi with Shiho above him with sand in her hand.

"Do you give up Kudo? If you don't, I'll stuff this sand down your throat," she threatened.

Being a stubborn detective, Shinichi refused.

"Hmm, have it your way Kudo." She grabbed his throat and brought her hand filled with sand closer to his face.

Right then, Shinichi started squirming. Sounds came out but it was incoherent

"What's that Kudo? You give up?" Shiho smirked.

Immediately Shinichi nodded as small, unnoticeable tears fell down his red cheeks. She finally released him and rose up.

"You're an evil woman but you should know that you look sexy with your hair drenched and your body wet," he choked out.

"You're making it worse Kudo, I will shoot you."

"Okay, I'll stop. Would you like to walk with me to watch the sunset?" Shinichi held out his hand.

"Let me go and get Sakura."

"Don't bother, look, she's asleep," he whispered. "Shall we go then, Shiho?"

"Hai, if it makes you happy," she replied lazily.

The two walked to the shore and watched the sun set as the multiple colors filled the sky. Red, yellow, orange, and a tint of purple and blue were present.

"It's beautiful," Shiho said in awe.

"It sure is," Shinichi whispered. He turned to Shiho. The sun illuminated her skin, giving her a beautiful glow and her eyes a special sparkle. 'Amazing…she looks like an angel.'

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Shiho asked.

Without thinking, Shinichi rested his hands on Shiho's waist and pressed his lips upon hers.

Shiho broke away, "Don't start this again Shinichi. You don't love me, you're thinking about another girl."

Shinichi ignored her and pulled her in for another kiss. Shiho continued to push him away but he didn't budge.

"Please…" Shinichi whispered against her lips. He held her tighter. 'Please, Shiho, I love you.'

Eventually Shiho kissed him back, 'Curse him... curse him.' Her hands were pressed against his bare chest.

Sakura opened her eyes; she blinked a couple of times. 'Huh, where's Uncle Shinichi and okaa-san?' She wondered.

Seconds later she spotted them. 'They're kissing!' Sakura turned away with a blush. 'It's working. I bet that they're going to get married.'

"Sonoko, I think there's something wrong with Shinichi," Ran said concerned.

"He's just dense that's all," Sonoko laughed.

"No, it's not that. Shinichi's cases have started coming in quickly and yesterday he was talking to Miyano Shiho."

"Everything drops dead around him…what! That geek talked to Miyano?" Sonoko screamed.

Ran nodded, "When he came back he looked happier than he was before he ran into her."

"This is not good because we all knew that Kudo and Miyano were close. I'll kill him if he's with her," Sonoko growled.

"Not if I kill him first," Ran seethed.

"I know that fool wouldn't betray you," Sonoko comforted the girl.

"I know, Shinichi is faithful," she said.

But that's what Shinichi exactly did…betray.

His tongue prodded against her lips, pushing through to play with her tongue. A small groan escaped from Shinichi's mouth as Shiho fought his tongue. They continued until they ran out of air. Catching their breath, Shinichi trailed kisses down Shiho's neck.

'This isn't right. He belongs to another,' Shiho thought as a moan left her lips. "S-Stop…Shinichi, please.'

Still being stubborn, Shinichi kissed her lips again.

Anger and guilt took over Shiho. She shoved him away and wiped her mouth.

"How dare you?" Shiho spat out.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked confused.

"You take advantage of me and you have Mouri-san you bastard! I thought that we were going to reconnect not have a fling," she screamed.

Shinichi sighed, "It's not a fling Shiho. You're overreacting, we're not even in the bed to have a fling and there will never be one because you are too important to me," he embraced her.

"Let me go," she said in a deadly tone.

"Never," Shinichi said softly.

"Why, why, why did you have to come back into my life? Just take me home and stay out of my life," Shiho yelled. She ran off to get Sakura and entered the car.

Shinichi clutched his head in frustration, 'Damn it, I was gonna confess my feelings to her. I'll tell her when I drop them off.'

The car ride was silent on the way back. Shiho refused to talk to Shinichi every time he tried to strike up a conversation. Sakura was wondering what happened between the two. The car eventually drove up into the driveway. Shiho quickly exited the car along with Sakura.

"No goodbye for me," Shinichi whispered. "Oi Shiho, may I come in?"

"Never in your life," she had spoken finally.

"Please okaa-san," Sakura begged, "I'm sure that Uncle Shinichi is sorry."

Shiho looked at her daughter and saw sadness in her eyes then she turned to Shinichi's direction. His oceanic eyes pleaded her too.

Finally she sighed, "You can come in Kudo."

"I'm very grateful."

"Sakura, could you please go upstairs for a while?" Shiho asked as she opened the door.

Sakura agreed and hugged Shinichi around his legs, "I hope that kaa-san forgives you, I don't want you to leave Uncle Shinichi."

Shinichi bent down and embraced the tiny four years old, "I won't leave you. I promise," he kissed her forehead.

Sakura kissed his cheek and went to her room.

"Shiho, I want to talk about what happened between us four years ago."

"What's there to talk about? I already knew that you disappeared and never talked to me again," Shiho replied coldly.

"No, that's the point. I left because I thought I had raped you. I never wanted to leave your side and I tried to contact you but you never answered my calls," Shinichi said sincerely.

"Why did you think that you raped me, stupid? You would've been in jail if you ever tried to do that. We had too many drinks and one thing led to another," Shiho said.

"I remembered and truthful I don't regret what we did but I do regret not loving you," Shinichi replied calmly.

"You love…me?" Shiho gasped. "That's a lie," she scoffed.

"No, it's true. I love you Shiho."

"What about Mouri-san?"

"Forget about my relationship with her. All that matters is that I love you, ever since I first met you," he said.

Something clicked in Shiho's mind, 'He said those exact words that night.'

"Shinichi, do you remember what I said after you told me that you love me," Shiho hinted.

Shinichi closed his eyes in concentration. A smile graced his features as his eyes opened with love, "You love me?"

A smirk was on Shiho's face, "That was the past, Kudo-kun, it's loved."

At that moment, Shinichi felt his heart break in two, "Oh, I'll see you later in life, goodbye Shiho," he left towards the door.

On his way out, Shinichi felt the door close back as he was shoved against the wall. Shiho crashed her lips against his. Shinichi hugged her soft body against his hard one.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

Shinichi broke away, "I knew that you love me because no woman can resist the 'Great Detective'," he said cockily.

Shiho poked his chest, "Getting a little big-headed, aren't we?"

He shrugged and brushed his lips against her forehead. Shiho sighed in content and snuggled closer into Shinichi's chest. Time went by as the two stayed in comfortable silence while enjoying each other's presence. A minute later, Shiho's phone rang.

She reached for the phone beside her, "Hello."

"_Hey, Shiho, how's it going?"_ Kaito's voice blared through the phone.

'Who's Kaito?' Shinichi became puzzled.

"Everything's fine Kaito-kun. Someone just recently popped back up in my life."

"_That's good. Is it that guy Kudo Shinichi, the one who got you pregnant?"_

'What? Shiho was pregnant? With my child?' Shinichi was paralyzed. 'I'm a father? I'm Sakura's father?'

Shiho immediately hung up the phone.

"Shiho, is Sakura my daughter? Please tell me if I'm her father or not." Shinichi whispered numbly.

"Yes, she is, but I was going to tell you," Shiho forced out.

"When?" Shinichi screamed. "It's been four years or how old she is since you gave birth to MY child and you never told me! How long were you going to keep this a secret, Shiho?" He choked out.

"She's my child too," she whispered.

"Argh! You're not listening. Answer my question!" Shinichi shouted.

Anger flared through Shiho, "I never wanted to tell you because you have your damn precious Mouri Ran."

"Do not put Ran in this."

"Why not? You were the one who didn't call to see if I was okay the first three days! I moved to the United States because I thought you didn't care. I was the one who raised Sakura down there and returned to Japan a year ago. Kaito-kun, Hattori-kun, and Hakase were the only ones that knew about Sakura," she screeched.

"That's why everybody didn't tell me where you moved to? I can't believe this, if Ran and I had a child, she would be a better mother than you," Shinichi's voice became icy.

Everything stopped, Shiho's eyes turned deadly.

Shinichi realized his mistake, 'I never meant to say that.'

"Go to hell Kudo Shinichi," Shiho said as her temper boiled through. "I want you to stay away from me and my daughter. I never want to see you again."

"Shiho…"

"Never say my name again!"

"Listen to me for just this once, those words that came out of my mouth about Ran being a better mother was a lie. I lost my temper," Shinichi tried to coax Shiho by embracing her.

Wrong move. Shiho shoved Shinichi away and gave him the hardest slap she ever gave someone. Shinichi flinched from the pain but the woman in front of him made him feel guilty and heartbroken from his outburst. Right in front of him, tears were flowing freely down Shiho's face. Her breathing was ragged and her face was red from all the stress and anger.

"Get out. Get out and never come back," she bit out.

Obeying her demand, Shinichi lowered his head as his bangs covered his face, "I still love you Miyano Shiho," a tear fell on the carpet.

After that, Kudo Shinichi was out of Miyano Shiho's life.

Shiho slid down to her knees, 'That damn fool. Why do his words cause me heartache and comfort?'

Shinichi sped down the road heartbroken. 'I blew it big time. Why did I have to overreact? I could've forgiven her, broke up with Ran, and start my new life with Shiho and Sakura.'

But as Shinichi was sulking, he didn't hear a car honking its horn. It was too late; Shinichi looked up and crashed into another car head-on.

"Hello," Ran picked up the phone.

"Ma'am, could you please head down to Beika Hospital? Kudo Shinichi has been in a car accident."

"What?" Ran immediately hung up the phone and ran out the house in tears.

_Phone ringing…_

"Hello," Shiho's sniffled voice answered.

"Is this Miyano Shiho?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She felt a heavy pressure in her heart.

"You need to come down to Beika Hospital immediately. Kudo Shinichi was in a nearly fatal car accident."

Shiho dropped the phone as she heard the news. All the words she said to him came back to her. That was the first night that Shiho actually cried for someone she loved.

'Please, don't let him die. I love you Kudo Shinichi.' Shiho took a wailing Sakura and sped to the hospital.

**That's a lot of drama, even for me! Sorry, no flashbacks in this chapter. Will Shinichi die from the accident? Will Ran and Shiho meet at the hospital? Will Ran find out that Sakura is Shinichi's daughter? Review and your questions will be answered. Don't just stand there…REVIEW!**

**Side note: There will be a ConanAi Christmas one-shot coming up on Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Four**

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong kaa-san?" Sakura questioned, seeing her mother in distress._

"_Shinichi is in the hospital, we're going to check on him," Shiho replied._

"_What happened to him," she whispered._

"_There's no time to explain. We have to leave immediately," Shiho rushed the young girl._

_End of flashback_

"Where's Shinichi?" Ran asked a nurse desperately.

"He's right down the hall to your left," the nurse responded.

With that said, Ran followed the directions to the room.

'I should have never said those words to him. That foolish detective better not die on me,' Shiho thought as she and Sakura went through the hospital doors.

Before Shiho could ask the nurse where Shinichi was located, Sakura said, "I want Uncle Shinichi," tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm here to see Kudo Shinichi." Shiho said.

The nurse pointed down the hall, "He's to the left."

"Thank you," she went to the room.

When Shiho and Sakura arrived at the door, Shiho peeked inside.

'Mouri-san is here. The nurse must've called her.' She moved away form the door, 'Should I go in?'

Making her decision, Shiho turned the knob.

Ran turned her head around as she heard the door open, "Miyano-san, what are you doing here?" She said, not noticing the hostile tone in her voice.

"I'm here for the same reason as you, to check on Shinichi," Shiho replied tonelessly, ignoring Ran's tone.

Ran frowned a little when Shiho called the unconscious detective by his first name but then noticed the small girl behind Shiho's legs. 'Who is she? I never saw her before.'

At that moment Sonoko bust through the door, "I got your text. I came here as soon as possible."

"Umm…Sonoko, can I talk to you in the hallway please?" Ran asked.

"Sure," Sonoko stared at Shiho, "Nice to see you again Miyano," she muttered.

Sakura glared at Sonoko, 'She's so rude to kaa-san.'

"Hey, who's the brat?"

"Let's go Sonoko," Ran pushed her friend out the room.

Sakura went around Shiho and stood beside Shinichi's bed. "He looks dead," she whispered.

'He's battered up,' Shiho thought as she sat down on a chair.

She inspected him. His head was bandaged, left arm in a cast, and a couple of bruises around his neck and arms. Her eyes traveled lower. His right leg was also in a cast.

'It's going to take weeks or months before he can move his arm and leg.'

"I think he's cheating on me, Sonoko." Ran quivered.

"So did you get his cell phone from the room?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes and I saw Miyano's number in his contacts. That's funny because her number was never in the phone."

"Have you seen Shinichi today at all before the wreck?"

"No, when I spoke to him, he was in a rush to go somewhere and after our conversation I told him 'I love you'." Ran said.

"And…what else?"

"He didn't say it back; he just said 'Yeah, uh, I'll call you back'."

'You have to wake up Shinichi. We're waiting on you,' Shiho thought while softly stroking Shinichi's pale cheek.

_Dream_

"_Where am I?" Shinichi questioned. "Am I dead?"_

_A chuckle broke the silence._

"_No, you're not dead. It's a dream Kudo Shinichi," a voice said._

"_Who are you? You don't sound familiar." He walked around in the darkness._

_White smoke suddenly appeared along with a figure. Shinichi squint his eyes to get a closer look. It was a woman, about Shiho's height. She was a brunette with aquamarine eyes with a slight touch of gray and she was smiling._

"_I'm Miyano Akemi, Shiho's older sister."_

"_Shiho told me about you. She would always smile as she told the stories. I'm sorry about your death, Shiho really misses you."_

"_I know. I watch over her. But that's not what I came to talk about," Akemi touched Shinichi's shoulder. "Now, what's going on between you and my sister? That argument was uncalled for, you love each other."_

"_But I have a daughter that I didn't know about. Why did she keep it a secret?" He said as the heartache came back._

"_Shiho was scared at the time. A couple of days later, after you left, she went to the doctor because of the morning sickness. That was when you called up everyone to find her. During that week, Shiho moved out of the country to New York. The two of you never spoke to each other ever since. Shinichi…Shiho just wanted you to have a better life without her," Akemi said, giving a slight justification of what happened._

"_That pessimistic woman. I was already happy with her, even when I was secretly in love with her. I missed her so much. I want to be with her." He poured out his emotions that were held in for so long._

"_It's okay…its okay," she soothed the boy. "Then why did you start a relationship with another girl?"_

"_Ran was in love with me for a long time, so I decided to give her a chance. It was going well for a couple of months but it went downhill from there. She doesn't want me to leave her to solve cases because it interferes with our alone time."_

"_Did you attend those cases?"_

"_Of course, I'm a detective," Shinichi said proudly._

_Akemi chuckled, "You're a cocky young fellow. But let's get back to the topic. Who's the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with?" She smirked._

"_I want to be with Shiho and our daughter," he answered without hesitation._

"_I knew it," she squealed, "You better take care of my little sister and niece. If you hurt them then I'll personally send you to hell. That also means if you cheat on Shiho," she said menacingly._

_Shinichi gulped, "I'm an honest and truthful man. I promise."_

"_Good answer. I guess it's time for you to wake up, good luck Shinichi," Akemi soon disappeared._

_End of dream_

Shiho continued to stare at the face before her.

"Will he ever wake up," Sakura's soft voice came in.

Shiho was about to answer when she caught a glimpse of Shinichi shifting in the bed.

"Okaa-san, Uncle Shinichi moved," Sakura said joyfully.

Shinichi groaned, 'My body aches.'

"Ah so he awakens," he heard a familiar satirical voice.

"Still sarcastic as ever, huh, Shiho," Shinichi chuckled weakly.

"Uncle Shinichi! You're awake," Sakura gasped.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm okay."

"You should go back to sleep, Kudo," Shiho advised.

Shinichi delicately took Shiho's hand into his, "Nah, I'm fine. I want to confess something to you," he kissed her hand tenderly. "I…"

"Look whose up," Sonoko barged in with Ran.

'Damn Sonoko,' Shinichi frowned.

Entering the room, Ran saw Shinichi's hand entwined with Shiho's, "What's going on," she blurted out.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Shinichi asked innocently.

"She's talking about why you are holding Miyano's hand," Sonoko said angrily.

"I needed comfort because of the pain," he lied.

"That's no excuse, you weren't complaining a while ago. Ran was by your side," she countered.

"I should probably leave," Shiho made a move to release her hand from Shinichi's grasp but he held on and tightens his grip on her.

"Stay with me, don't leave," he pleaded silently.

"I don't wanna go kaa-san. I wanna stay with Uncle Shinichi," Sakura ran next to her mother.

'Okaa-san! Miyano has a child? Who's the father?' Ran and Sonoko thought.

"Yeah, Shiho let her stay," Shinichi grinned.

Ran felt a pang of jealousy, 'They're just friends.' She repeated in her mind.

"What's your name?" Ran asked.

"Miyano Sakura," she said, her voice becoming cold. 'I don't trust her.'

'Like mother, like daughter,' Ran thought.

"Hey Kudo, why does Sakura-chan calls you 'Uncle Shinichi,' Sonoko harassed the man. "You're not related to her."

'How ironic.' Shinichi slowly pulled himself up, "Ahh," he hissed.

Shiho, who was still beside him, pushed him back down on the bed gently. "Don't cause any more injuries to yourself. Try to find a safer way to sit up," she smirked.

Shinichi was confused for a moment but finally saw what she meant. He took the remote that controlled the bed and elevated it until he was in an upright position.

Ran's jealousy spiked a little.

"Kudo, answer my question?" Sonoko demanded.

"Alright, geez, we met each other at the café." He explained.

"What does that have to do with her calling you 'uncle'?"

Shinichi looked at Shiho and she gave him a curt nod.

"Okay, I went to the café to grab a bite to eat. That was when Shiho and Sakura came in. I asked Shiho was that her niece and that was when she announced that Sakura was her daughter. I wandered who was the father and Sakura said that she doesn't have one. She asked could I be her otou-san but Shiho suggested that I become her 'uncle'."

"But she looks like you in some weird way," Sonoko pointed out.

Immediately Ran stared at the girl. 'Her face resembles Miyano but she does have some of Shinichi's features. But it can't be.'

Unknowingly she stepped closer to the child and looked into her eyes. A disturbing chill went down her spine. 'Is she Shinichi's daughter?'

Sakura glared at the woman in front of her.

Shinichi and Shiho sensed something from Ran. 'We have to tell her the truth,' Shiho thought. She glanced at Shinichi and he nodded, agreeing to what she was thinking.

"Shinichi," Ran paused as her heartbeat sped up, "Are you the father of Sakura-chan." Tears stung her eyes.

Sonoko looked expectantly at him.

He was quiet for a while before looking at her, "Yes," he answered, "I'm Sakura's father."

Sakura was startled, "You're my otou-san?" She asked on a verge of crying.

Shinichi gave her a warm smile, "Looks like you finally have a tou-san, Sakura."

"Is it true kaa-san?"

"Hai, he's your otou-san," Shiho confirmed.

"How could you Shinichi? I love you and you off and sleep around with that…tramp," Ran screeched.

Shiho wasn't surprised at her outburst, 'She's a wreck.'

"Cool down Ran," Shinichi warned. "This happened before you and I started dating."

"Tell me the whole truth," she requested.

'This is going to be bad turnout.' Shiho held on to Shinichi's hand.

"It was four years ago and Shiho and I was working on our research papers. We were drinking and the next thing we know, we were in bed together. I woke up before her thinking that I violated her. I was scared so I left."

"After waking up to an empty bed, I didn't feel well. A couple of days later, I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant. I decided to move away to avoid Shinichi." Shiho clarified, picking up Sakura and placing her on her lap.

Ran, once again, was shocked, "So you're not involved with each other?"

"Actually we…" Shiho was interrupted, "Kinda, it's not official though," Shinichi said.

"What?" Sonoko bellowed. "You two-timer, you can't go out with two girls, stupid!"

"I know that already. That's why I'm choosing to be with Shiho," Shinichi growled out in agitation, feeling weaker by the movement.

Obviously not liking Shinichi's answer, Ran cried. "How could you pick HER? When did you find out that you're the father?"

Shinichi stayed quiet.

"Answer the QUESTION!"

"Today," he mumbled, taking Sakura from Shiho.

"Unbelievable! Miyano kept it a secret and you found out today? Kudo Shinichi, you are one dumb stupid idiot," Sonoko said rudely.

"Shut up! Stop instigating so much. It's not Shiho's fault, it's mine and I'm going to make things better," Shinichi declared, holding Shiho's hand for comfort, knowing that she felt uncomfortable.

"Were you happy when you found out?" Ran questioned.

"I was shocked; I mean I never thought of being a dad. I yelled at her and we argued. After the argument I drove off and crashed." Shinichi confessed.

"That's ridiculous! And you still want her after this," Ran complained.

"Is that a problem Mouri-san?" Shiho asked calmly, her eyes turning into frost.

"Yes, it is," she whispered, anger taking over, "Why did you have to come back?"

"That's enough, Ran!" Shinichi shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"It's over," he said. "I want to break up Ran, we're through."

'Wha-what? He wants to break up with me after all these years. Did you even love me, Shinichi?' Ran thought desperately, but Sonoko beat her to the punch.

"Did you even love Ran, Shinichi?" Sonoko asked, a little calmer than before.

Shinichi was surprised by this question, "To be truthful it was an infatuation. I thought it was real love but things change."

"But my love for you was real." Ran said.

Guilt crept over Shinichi, 'I'm sorry Ran but I love Shiho. I can't lead you on anymore.'

"Ran," his voice deepened, "you have to move on. There are other guys that could treat you better than me."

"You're right Shinichi," she tried to smile but failed, "but it's going to take a while because I still can't let you go. Let's go Sonoko," Ran rushed out the room.

"This is not over Kudo," Sonoko threatened, then left the room.

"That was amusing," Shiho grimaced.

"Will you leave kaa-san for that woman, otou-san?" Sakura asked after the whole fiasco, burying her head into Shinichi's chest.

"No, never in my life," he responded, running his hands through her soft hair.

Shiho was surprised by Shinichi's answer and smiled at the sight of her daughter reuniting with her father.

Shinichi spotted the smile on Shiho's face, "I apologize for all the commotion and the argument. It must've been irritating for you." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, but what about you? All that stress and yelling made you exhausted," she said, caressing his warm cheek. "You're getting warm. We should go; you need to rest since you can barely move. C'mon Sakura, we'll see Shinichi tomorrow."

Sakura hugged Shinichi, "I love you tou-san."

He ruffled her hair, "I love you too, Sakura."

Shiho bent down and kissed Shinichi tenderly on the lips, "See you later tantei-kun."

"Love you," he mumbled before dozing off.

"Me too," she whispered in his ear then left.

"I can't believe that senseless detective blew you off in front of Miyano." Sonoko nagged.

"It hurts so much but I still love him," Ran cried.

They were in Ran's room.

"You want him back, don't you," Sonoko asked.

"Yeah," she replied without thinking.

"I bet that he was bluffing about loving Miyano and that girl was a product between their drunken encounter. Miyano is just using him to take him away from you," Sonoko said with a smug look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Ran questioned, all rational thoughts leaving her.

"Of course, it's obvious," Sonoko snorted while crossing her arms.

'I'm coming back for you Shinichi.' Ran thought. 'You don't deserve him Miyano, he's mine.'

**So Ran has become a little insane after the breakup. Will she do something that she will regret? Happy New Year's and please REVIEW!**

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that keeps on reviewing this story. As a warning this might be the only update for a while since my mid-terms is coming up in a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter 5**

It has been two weeks since the wreck and Shinichi is still in the hospital.

'Taku, how long do I have to stay here?' Shinichi flicked through the channels on the television boringly. Aimlessly choosing a show on the TV, he sighed and began to eat the ramen noodles the nurse sent in.

'Damn hospital food. It tastes like rubber with cheap seasoning.'

Soon the doctor entered.

"Oh, hello doctor," Shinichi said with a mouthful of noodles.

The doctor chuckled, "Well, I have good news for you Kudo; you recovered from your injuries with the exception of your leg. And you can go home tonight."

"Really?" He asked, excitement building up.

"Yep and you have visitors. You are to be released at seven." He said then opened the door for the visitors as he left.

"Otou-san, I missed you," Sakura said happily, jumping into the bed.

"I missed you too kiddo," he chuckled.

"You look a whole lot better," Shiho said as she came into the room.

"I just want to go home," he whined.

"You really sound like a child," she sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

Shinichi glared at her playfully, "You try being here for two weeks all alone with nothing to do. Hey…uh…can I stay at your house for a while?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh, and for what reason," she asked with her eyebrow raised.

He pretended to think, "It may be the fact that my leg is still in a cast so that means I can't walk anywhere by myself."

"No," Shiho said simply.

"Whaaat?" He drawled out, missing the mischievous grin on her face.

"Just kidding…you can stay."

'How wonderful of you,' he thought sarcastically. "When they discharge me, do you mind stopping by my house?"

"For your clothes and other items," Shiho sat in the chair beside him.

Shinichi nodded, "Shiho, can I ask you a question about us?" He said while petting Sakura's hair.

"Wow another question. You're on a roll. You want to know where we stand, don't you," she said bluntly.

"Erm…yeah," he said nervously, fidgeting around in the bed.

"Right now, I want to take it slow," she answered.

"Like dating?" Shinichi guessed.

Shiho nodded with a small smile.

"Does that mean that we can…well you know," he blushed while scratching the back of his head.

She glared daggers at him, "Pervert," she shook her head again.

Shinichi pouted then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ha-ha, tou-san making funny faces," Sakura giggled.

"I can't believe that someone as grown as you can be so childish," she smirked, "especially a detective that can be cold to criminals."

"Oi, was that necessary?" He grumbled.

"Shinichi finally gets out today." Ran gasped with happiness after getting off the phone with the nurse from the hospital.

"This is the perfect time to win his love. Let's hurry up and go," Sonoko said.

'It's been two weeks since I last seen him. I'm so excited.'

"You know that I can't stand you, right," Shiho said casually while twirling her hair around her finger.

"That's very random of you," Shinichi said as he gave the sleeping Sakura to Shiho who placed her on the plain sofa. "But you love me," he grinned.

"Please, I'm not into egotistical, overly confident, idiots."

"And I'm not into stoic stuck-up women who spends a lot of money on expensive items," Shinichi said playfully.

Shiho leaned in dangerously close to him, "Yet you're attracted to me," she teased, her minty breath blowing against Shinichi's face.

"More like love," he whispered, using their closeness as an opportunity to capture her lips. She gasped and he used this chance to slither his tongue inside her mouth. A moan left her lips as she cupped his cheek. He licked her inner cheeks as teased her tongue before sucking on it. Shiho's moan increased.

Shinichi pulled away, "We don't want Sakura to wake up," he winked before pressing his lips against hers firmly.

"C'mon Sonoko, I bet he needs company," Ran rushed her best friend.

"Alright, alright," Sonoko mumbled.

"I wanna surprise him," Ran giggled. She opened the door slowly, making no noises. They entered the room silently and peeked around the wall. Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

"Oh, he has company alright," Sonoko whispered.

Shiho pulled away, "Well, that was refreshing," she said while fanning herself.

"You would say something like that," Shinichi mumbled. "So for our first date, how about we go to this fancy new restaurant that just opened."

"Hmm and when will this date happen?" Shiho questioned. "We can't go anywhere with you using crutches."

Shinichi blushed in embarrassment, "Oh…ha-ha…I should've thought about. How about ice cream? It's simple and I can manage to walk."

"I don't know…wait…it seems that we have visitors. Come on out Mouri-san and Suzuki-san," Shiho called out.

Ran, Sonoko, what are you two doing here?" Shinichi asked with a serious face. 'Is she trying to get back at Shiho?'

"I heard that you're being released tonight so I came to see you," Ran whispered, glancing at Shiho a couple of times.

"Yeah but we saw you tongue wrestling with Miyano," Sonoko said, attempting to give a deadly glare at the two.

Shinichi blushed a deep red while Shiho kept her poker face on. Ran felt her heart tug as she remembered what happened a while ago.

"So Shinichi, do you need assistance when you return back home?" Ran asked.

"Ah, no thanks, I'm staying with Shiho until I recover."

Shiho mentally palmed her face, 'Bakane, don't you see what you're doing?'

The heartache she felt weeks ago that combined with the jealousy exploded from Ran, "Shinichi, why are you staying with her? You can come and stay with me," she pleaded with desperation.

He shook his head, 'Let it go Ran we can never be for I found the love of my life.'

"Shiho and I are going out now so I think its better that I stay with her and Sakura."

"She'll never love you like Ran does," Sonoko barked. She approached him with a menacing glare and jabbed his chest, "Mark my words Kudo, you're gonna regret dumping Ran."

A hand shot out and grabbed hers, "I love who I love. Stop trying to pressure me to take back Ran; it's not going to work. If you don't accept it then I don't care but if you go intervene with my relationship with Shiho then you have to go through me." He turned to Ran, "Ran, I haven't seen you since that day, but let me go. I'll still be your friend." Shinichi said as he released Sonoko's hand.

Ran trembled, "Does she love you like I do. Do she Shinichi?"

"This is…" he started.

"Yes, I love him. I love him more than you can imagine Mouri-san," Shiho said, showing an expression of love in her eyes for the first time around others.

Ran ignored the emotion she saw in Shiho's eyes, "You're lying. I knew him my whole life and you don't deserve him," she stepped forward towards Shiho.

"Leave…now," Shinichi spoke.

"Huh, why?" Sonoko asked.

"LEAVE," he said firmly.

"My pleasure," Sonoko grabbed Ran's hand.

"I'll be waiting for you," Ran whispered before exiting the room.

"Ugh, this is getting out of hand." Shinichi grumbled, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Shiho opened her mouth, "Stop…don't answer that question," Shinichi said, "Can you sit with me for a while?"

Without asking any questions, Shiho climbed into the bed in between Shinichi's legs. Shinichi wrapped both arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Affectionate today, Shinichi?" Shiho giggled as Shinichi lightly kissed her shoulder and trailed up to her neck.

"I want to spend some time with you before Sakura wakes up," he whispered before taking her earlobe between his lips.

"I remember you doing this at senior prom…while we were friends."

"And I enjoyed every bit of it," Shinichi said huskily.

Shiho hummed in pleasure, "I never knew that you could dance like that. I was impressed."

He pulled away with a smirk, "I'm always full of surprises, my dear Shiho."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Shiho, are you going to the prom?" A seventeen year old Shinichi asked._

"_I have no desire to go," Shiho said while focusing on the computer._

"_You can come with me. Please, I'll leave you alone," he pleaded._

"_Aren't you going out with Mouri-san?" She replied with a hint of jealousy._

"_We're just going out as friends. I guess I have to force you to go," he grinned mischievously._

_She scoffed, "I would like to see you try."_

_Shinichi quickly yanked Shiho from the chair and picked her up bridle style, "We're going to find a dress for you."_

"_What do you mean 'we'," Shiho glared at him suspiciously.\_

"_Okaa-san and I. She's waiting on us outside." They left the house and met up with Yukiko._

"_Oh Shin-chan, she's beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you Miyano-san."_

"_Likewise Kudo-san," Shiho smiled._

"_Now let's go find a dress," Yukiko squealed._

_Prom night_

'_Where's Shiho? Okaa-san was supposed to drop her off,' Shinichi wondered as he danced with Ran. It was an awkward dance. Shinichi accidentally stepped on Ran's foot a couple of times and kept their distance away. Ten minutes passed by, 'I guess she's not coming,' he thought in disappointment._

_Soon, he heard her melodic voice, "Having fun Shinichi?"_

_Shinichi quickly released Ran and turned his head, "Beautiful…" he murmured._

_Beautiful indeed, Shiho wore a tight blue dress with two straps that crossed in the back and matching heels. There was a slit on the right side that went up to her mid-thigh. Her hair had a few curls that framed her face. It was simple yet elegant. _

_He Turned back to Ran, "Why don't you sit down for a while, you must be tired?"_

_She seemed to agree with him, "Okay, I'll just talk to Sonoko."_

"_May I have this dance milady," he bowed with a grin._

"_Yes you may," Shiho smiled back._

_Shinichi gently took her hand and placed his hands on her waist. Shiho wrapped her arms around his neck. The two danced in perfect sync._

"_I thought that you were never gonna come," Shinichi laughed._

"_I didn't want to disappoint your okaa-san," she replied._

_He drew her closer until her body touched his, "Sure," he teased, "You wanted to see me."_

"_Don't be so sure of yourself."_

"_You're just so cute, aren't you," Shinichi smiled as he twirled her around before pressing his body against Shiho's from behind._

"_What a smooth talker we have," Shiho chuckled, feeling safe and warm in Shinichi's embrace._

_When the song changed to a slow R&B song, Shinichi slowly rolled his hips against the girl sensually._

'_What was THAT,' Shiho thought for a moment._

"_C'mon Shiho, don't tell me that you don't know how to do this type of dancing," Shinichi whispered teasingly in her ear._

'_Hmph, like I'm going to tell him what I can do.'_

'_She's ignoring me,' he thought as an outrageous idea entered his mind. Shinichi bent down and ghostly brushed his lips upon her neck. Shiho shivered when she felt his burning touch._

"_Dance with me," he said, placing more butterfly kisses on her neck._

_Giving in, Shiho moved against him, 'Does he/she have feelings for me?' Both teens thought. They continued to dance the night away while Sonoko and Ran watched in shock._

_End of flashback_

"I'm actually happy that I went," Shiho sighed as she leaned back in Shinichi's arms.

"Yeah, me too, I was bored with Ran," he whined.

"She was boring? Wow how surprising," she raised her hand to cover her mouth and yawned.

"Eh? More like irritating because of her jealousy. It's like she's obsessed with me, it's creepy. But let's not talk about it any more. By the way you look tired," Shinichi said as he examined her drowsy figure.

"It's nothing, I can handle it," Shiho said, denying the fact that she's sleepy.

"Baka you're exhausted. You can sleep with me."

Shiho pulled away, "No thanks, you're still in a cast and I don't want to hurt you."

"Nonsense, I'll be okay. Now go to sleep," he chided her playfully. Shinichi lay back onto the bed with Shiho in his arms, "Sweet dreams koi," he whispered lovingly.

"I like it when you're not all mushy," Shiho groaned before closing her eyes.

Shinichi grinned and soon enough his eyelids became heavy.

"Whoa Ran, calm down," Sonoko said as she watched her friend practice karate in a very aggressive way.

"Miyano took Shinichi away from me. I want her gone. She ruined my life," Ran screamed, kicking four blocks of wood on each stand.

"What do you mean by 'gone' Ran?" Sonoko questioned her best friend.

"Not dead but away from me and Shinichi…like moving away," she suggested.

That time Sonoko got an idea, "Hmm, you can make Shinichi jealous when he sees you with another guy and then he'll dump Miyano or better," she smiled with a devilish look.

Ran ceased her movements, "That sounds like a really good idea."

Shiho felt her eyes open, "Get ready Shiho, it's almost time to go," she heard Shinichi's voice.

"Yeah let's go kaa-san," Sakura said.

She got up from the bed to see Shinichi standing up on crutches and dressed with Sakura beside him.

"It's 6:55, you let me sleep for that long?"

"I didn't want to disturb you because you looked peaceful," Shinichi laughed slightly, "Now let's roll. I wanna leave this awfully boring place."

"Keep your pants on," Shiho said flatly as she gathered her purse and keys.

Shinichi was finally discharged and the three entered the car and drove to Shinichi's mansion.

"Wow, that's a big house tou-san!" Sakura exclaimed as she pressed her face against the car window.

"C'mon, let's go inside then," Shinichi smiled with Shiho helping him out the vehicle. He opened the door with his keys, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's so big and pretty," Sakura marveled, "Look at all the books!"

"She takes after you. Sakura is unbelievably smart for her age and all she watches is detective shows," Shiho whispered to Shinichi.

"That's my girl," Shinichi said with a sense of pride. "Do you think that she'll become a detective like me?"

"I hope not because she will be a death magnet like you," Shiho smirked after Shinichi gave her that 'oi oi' look.

"I'm going to gather my stuff," he murmured then went to his room.

While Sakura was looking through the books, Shiho found a photo album from the other room. She looked inside where it contained pictures of Shinichi's childhood and his parents, 'I bet that he was a detective freak back then too,' Shiho thought. Towards the end of the picture album, Shiho gasped in surprise. It was pictures of her and Shinichi in school and other places they spent together. A small came on her beautiful face, 'That sweet idiot.'

"Do you like it?" Shinichi said as he entered the room with a duffle bag around his shoulders.

Shiho simply nodded, "I must be something special to you huh?" She teased before approaching him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Of course baka," Shinichi said tenderly while licking his dry lips.

Sakura eventually found them and hugged both her parents.

"Shall we go home now?" Shinichi suggested.

"We shall," Sakura said with the biggest grin on her face.

**The longest chapter ever! Ran seems to not understand the phrase 'it's over'.**

**I'm having a little trouble to come up with an idea for something that Ran will regret so will you guys come up with any ideas to help me out? Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! I'M BACK from the hectic exam week. So now I present thee chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Six**

When the small family arrived at their destination, Shiho bathed Sakura and put her to bed. It was around 9:30 p.m.

"Sakura is sound asleep and I'm going to bed early. Goodnight Shinichi," Shiho said as she walked past him.

"Wait a minute. Where am I going to sleep at?" Shinichi asked as he stood in the hallway outside Sakura's room.

"You're sleeping on the couch obviously, Sherlock Holmes of the twenty-first century. I don't want you to accidentally grope something while you're sleep," Shiho smirked before entering her room and shutting the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shinichi grumbled. He used the crutches to bring him to her door.

"Aww c'mon Shiho, you can't expect me to sleep on that small couch. It'll be uncomfortable for my leg. Please can I come in," he pleaded mercifully, tapping on the door.

Shinichi waited for five minutes and there were no response. "Shiho?"

'Did she fall asleep?' He sighed and turned to leave when the door open.

"Come on in Shinichi. I can't let you hurt yourself," Shiho yawned.

Shinichi stared at Shiho with his mouth wide opened. She wore a black tank top with red Capri sweatpants that hugged her body.

"Close your mouth tantei-kun, it's unattractive," Shiho folded her arms.

"Huh…oh right," he said as he went inside the room. 'I hope I can control myself,' Shinichi whimpered slightly, placing the crutches against the wall as he sat down on the bed.

Shiho closed the door and laid on the right side of the bed. Shinichi was finally able to lie down and covered his body with the blankets.

"Goodnight," Shiho said from her side of the bed.

"Uh, you're up?" Shinichi questioned.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who let me sleep for four hours," she said accusingly, turning to face him.

"Oi, oi, you were exhausted," he said in defense.

They were silent for a while when lightning flashed the dark room followed by the crack of thunder. Soon patters of rain were heard.

"Since we're both up, do you want to have fun," Shinichi said huskily.

"Hmm, like what," Shiho said, straddling Shinichi's waist.

Shinichi sat up, "This," he kissed her lips.

"That does sound like a good idea lover boy," Shiho said seductively as she pulled away. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt and took it off swiftly.

"You just can't keep your hands off me. I'm irresistible aren't I?" He smirked arrogantly.

"You're ruining the mood. Keep your ego in check," Shiho sighed before capturing his lips while her hands roamed over his body.

A grunt passed his lips as he shivered from her cool touch on his chest. Shiho licked Shinichi's lips for entrance and he gladly accepted.

'I never been loved like this before,' Shiho thought as Shinichi deepened the kiss with his hand running through her strawberry blonde hair.

'Thank you for giving me a chance with Shiho, Akemi-san,' Shinichi smiled through the kiss.

Soon he parted from her and brought his lips to her neck. He kissed and nipped at the area that connected with her shoulder.

Shiho let out a low moan, "I swear if you leave a hickey, I'll break your other leg."

"It's worth it," Shinichi chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Hmph, well I have a better punishment," Shiho grinned.

"Is it gonna hurt," Shinichi teased.

Shiho ignored him and pushed him back down on the bed. Her lips brushed against his teasingly. Shinichi groaned when she nibbled on his ear and traveled down to his jaw line. His hold on her slender waist tightened as small gasps and groans came from his mouth. Slowly, while Shiho wasn't paying attention, Shinichi slipped his hands inside her shirt and rubbed her back and sides soothingly. Shiho let out a soft moan as her body pressed tighter against his.

"Slow down," Shinichi chuckled, "I want to save this for our wedding night."

"How ironic, didn't this already happen once Shinichi?" Shiho rested her head on his solid chest.

"I meant that we know what we're doing and not intoxicated," he snorted.

"Okay and what makes you so sure that I'll marry you," she said playfully.

Ignoring the sadness in his heart, Shinichi smiled softly.

Hearing no reply, Shiho lifted her head and saw his sad smile, "Just kidding, I would love to marry you when I'm ready," she pecked his lips.

Shinichi smiled widely and held Shiho protectively in his arms.

The rain poured down heavily and the thunder increased. A knock was heard.

"It looks like the thunderstorm woke her up," Shinichi said as Shiho threw back his shirt.

She opened the door, "Okaa-san, can I sleep in here? I'm scared," Sakura whimpered.

"Of course," Shiho smiled, picking up the girl and closing the door.

"Otou-san, what are you doing in kaa-san's room?"

Shinichi slunk back into the bed with a blush, "A slumber party," he said meekly.

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, really," Shiho smiled but gave Shinichi a glare, "It's time for you to go back to bed."

Both girls crawled into the bed and Sakura went into Shinichi's arms.

"Night-night tou-san," she yawned cutely with her head buried in his chest.

"Goodnight my little angel," he whispered softly.

"Aww, you're becoming softer than you was ever before," Shiho taunted. She draped her arm over his waist, since his arms was holding Sakura, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What can I say? I've grown attached to Sakura." He yawned, his eyes drooping.

'Goodnight Shinichi, Sakura,' Shiho thought before falling asleep.

"I-I think I'm going to leave Shinichi alone," Ran said to Sonoko.

"What? No, Ran, he's close to cracking and I can tell by the look on his face. He's definitely miserable with Miyano and that kid. All you gotta do is…" Sonoko whispered into Ran's ear.

Ran blushed when Sonoko pulled back, "He won't stand a chance," Sonoko grinned.

"Then I'll do it," Ran said.

"Sakura…Sakura, it's time to wake up. I made breakfast," Shiho gently shook the small girl.

"Five minutes…more," Sakura said sleepily.

Shiho smiled warmly, "It's almost time for school and your food's getting cold."

Sakura didn't budge so Shiho picked her up from Shinichi, who is still sleeping, and brought her into the kitchen.

"Wow! It smells good kaa-san!" Sakura said finally wide awake from the delicious aroma.

"I knew that would wake you up. Finish eating, brush your teeth, and put on your clothes. I'm going to wake up your lazy otou-san."

"Yes ma'am," she said while eating.

Shiho walked back into her room, "Wake up," she patted Shinichi's cheek.

"What time is it?" Shinichi asked hoarsely.

"8:05. Breakfast is on the table and we're leaving at 8:40."

Shinichi got up and went to the bathroom with the help of his crutches.

Shiho changed clothes, Shinichi was attempting to get dressed, and Sakura finished breakfast. Shinichi eventually got dressed with some difficulties.

'I'm helpless,' he thought in exasperation. He walked down the hallway only to stop in front of Sakura's room and smiled.

Shiho was helping Sakura with her shoes and kissed her forehead, "After you get out from school, otou-san and okaa-san is going to take you out for ice cream."

"I can't wait to get out of school kaa-san," Sakura giggled and hugged Shiho.

"Let's go then," Shinichi spoke unconsciously.

"Do you know how to seduce men, Ran?" Sonoko asked randomly.

"Of course not," she blushed furiously.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you to win your geek back," Sonoko smirked. "We'll need to buy you new outfits and other things."

"Bye-bye kaa-san and tou-san," Sakura waved before going inside the school building.

"Bye," both waved back with a smile then drove away.

"Where are we going now?" Shinichi asked innocently.

"What makes you think that we're going somewhere?" Shiho responded while looking at the road.

"Well you would usually walk Sakura to school since it's not that far away from your house," Shinichi deducted accurately.

"Have you been stalking me?" Shiho raised an eyebrow in a joking manner.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "Baro, I'm not a weirdo."

"The wonderful quotes heard from the Great Detective. We're running low on food so I have to restock," she answered nonchalantly.

"That explains the lack of orange juice," Shinichi mumbled under his breath.

Shiho immediately pinched his cheek, "What was that?" She said full of venom.

"Nothing," he whimpered when she pulled away.

Twenty minutes later they were at the store.

"Shiho I'm going to get a few things."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, "But I will leave you if you're not done before me," Shiho smirked as she left him alone.

'She wouldn't do that or would she?' Shinichi sweat dropped and used one of the crutches he got from the car, to walk while he had a small basket in the other arm.

"Ran," Sonoko stopped the girl, "isn't that Shinichi over there?"

"Yeah and he's alone."

"What luck? Go ahead and work your charms," Sonoko encouraged the girl.

Ran nodded and approached Shinichi.

"Do you need any help Shinichi?" Ran asked politely.

Shinichi turned around in surprise, "Yeah, I guess," he said reluctantly. "So what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked suspiciously.

"I'm making dinner for otou-san and okaa-san for their anniversary." She lied. "How are you and Miyano?"

"We're great and Sakura and I are bonding," he replied with a happy-go-lucky grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly, while he was off-guard, Ran wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Ran what are you doing?" Shinichi hissed in anger.

She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, Miyano doesn't have to know."

"Release me now," Shinichi demanded. He tried to pry her hands off of him but he couldn't shake her off.

Ran slyly slid her fingers down his chest, "You're mine," she said seductively.

"I think you need help," Shinichi growled, "Let me go!"

Shiho was finishing her shopping when she spotted Shinichi and…Ran?

Her aquamarine eyes turned into frost as a bitter smile came across her face, 'So this is what betrayal feels like?'

Shinichi sensed someone and turned…'Shiho!'

He struggled furiously, "Shiho, this is not what you think!" Shinichi screamed as he watched the woman he loved shed a tear.

**Eww I couldn't stand to write that Ran trying to seduce Shinichi scene. I feel horrible ugh. Shinichi better find a way to explain to Shiho.**

**Please, please, please, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update. I had to finish last minute exams and went out of town for school so that meant I had no access to any computers.**

**Disclaimer: Really, does it look like that I own Detective Conan? Well obviously I don't.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Seven**

"Then what am I exactly thinking Shinichi?" Shiho said with no emotion.

Shinichi could obviously see the pain and grief in beautiful eyes. 'Why is this happening to me?'

Shiho clenched her fists, "Since you can't respond you can just catch a cab on the way home."

"I'm sorry that you have to find this out like this Miyano," Sonoko came from behind Ran.

Shinichi glowered at Sonoko and Ran, "Did you set this up?" He stared in Sonoko's direction.

She chuckled lowly, "Why should I?" Then she scowled, "Ran just wants you back. Stop trying to deny your undying love for her."

"He can have Mouri-san," they heard a cold voice interrupted, "I want you out Kudo." Shiho left the three.

Shinichi bit his bottom lip until it bled, "Ran, do you love me that much to ruin my happiness?"

"What are you talking about? She did you a favor," Sonoko cut in.

"Keep your mouth closed. This is also your fault Sonoko," Shinichi said in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry Shinichi but I didn't want Miyano to break your heart again," Ran whispered.

"It's too late for that," he smiled with bitterness and limped his way out the store.

'I can't believe Shiho actually left me.' Shinichi thought as he surveyed the parking lot with a bag in his hand.

"Kudo? Is that you?" Shinichi heard a heavy Osaka accent.

"Hattori," he smiled with relief.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Heiji asked from the car.

"It's a long story but can you drop me off over somewhere?"

"Sure get in."

'What have I become? I never been so jealous and hateful in my life, this isn't like me.'

"I need to let Shinichi go," Ran whispered to herself but Sonoko heard it.

"Huh, why? Miyano broke up with him," Sonoko gasped.

"He's miserable. Shinichi really loves Miyano and I can't keep them away from each other." Ran explained. "Sonoko, he's has a daughter which he haven't met until over two weeks ago but he immediately took a liking to her, like a natural instinct of a father. Like we said back in high school, they were close to each other and inseparable. I regret for all the words I screamed towards him and Miyano. I regret trying to seduce him. I guess it's time for me to move on but I'll never forget him."

Sonoko eyes softened and patted her friend's back, "You know," she said teasingly, "Dr. Araide has been looking at you for quite some time now. You two would be adorable. Go out on a date with him."

"Really?" Ran asked in curiosity. "I'll go out with him."

"So Miyano is kicking you out because she saw you and Ran-san 'together'," Heiji asked with a slight chuckle. "What a dumb move Kudo."

"It wasn't like that," Shinichi scowled, "She came onto me while I was vulnerable. Stupid injury."

"Don't worry, I bet Miyano still loves you. She'll probably change her mind and let you stay."

Shinichi sighed, "This is Shiho that we're talking about. In the tenth grade, this moron named Hakuba Saguru, tried to kiss her under the mistletoe. Shiho slapped him and left. She's going to murder me," he cringed at the mental vision of a deadly Shiho.

Heiji chuckled, "Ah I see. But how did you find out that Sakura-chan was your child. She never told you."

"Kaito blurted out over the phone. It was the worst argument that we ever had."

Heiji looked at his friend with an understanding smile, "Do you want me wait outside for you Kudo?"

"No thanks, I'll try to talk to her. I'll call you if it doesn't work out," Shinichi said as he exited the car.

"Later Kudo," Heiji said as he left.

'Here I go,' Shinichi thought as he knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Shiho opened the door, "Oh…it's you," she said tonelessly.

"Shiho…" Shinichi whispered, "I...it wasn't…it was set…you know I wouldn't have an infidelity."

"It's not enough Shinichi. Here are your things," Shiho said as she handed Shinichi his packed duffle bag.

"So, this is a goodbye after being together for weeks huh?" Shinichi choked out.

"Yes but before you go…" Shiho stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against Shinichi's.

"Goodbye kiss?" Shinichi questioned.

Shiho shook her head, "I'm not going to kick you out. I knew Mouri-san tried to seduce you so I pretended to be shocked. But if it happens again, I'll kill you," she smirked while grabbing his hand to pull him inside the house.

"What?" Shinichi gaped. 'She tricked me!'

"But what about my things?" He asked.

"It's stuffed with towels," she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're a sly one," Shinichi grinned.

'So she's staying here in Beika again,' someone thought as they watched the couple embrace before they closed the door. "I found you Shiho."

Shinichi kissed her nose, "You scared the hell out of me."

Shiho chuckled, "I have to keep you on your toes or you'll slack off."

The doorbell rang…

"I'll get it. It's probably Hattori," Shinichi said as he released Shiho. He opened the door but his face glared at the person, "What are you doing here?"

"It's more like what are YOU doing here Kudo Shinichi?" A smooth British/Japanese voice asked in mockery.

Shiho heard the two and came to the door, "Hakuba-kun, why are you here?" She asked in surprise.

"What? I can't visit the woman that captured my heart in high school," Saguru smirked while leaning against the door.

"No, you can't," Shinichi answered.

"Why? So you can get her pregnant and leave again," Saguru sneered at the shocked detective. "Yeah, I found out how you just up and left her without a care in the world…alone with a child."

"You don't know what happened." Shinichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists then turned to Shiho, "I'll be in the room," he said with a hint of irritation.

Shiho stared at Saguru, "What do you want?"

"You obviously," he teased with a smug grin on his face.

Shiho wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Your order has been denied," she made a goodbye motion.

Saguru ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair and gazed into her eyes with his brown ones, "What is he doing here?"

"That's none of your concern. To give you a hint, he's my boyfriend. Goodbye," Shiho said and shut the door in his face.

Saguru bit his tongue to stop the string of curses that threatened to come out, 'Damn you Kudo, she wasn't suppose to love you.' He left the property with a sly smile on his face.

Shiho walked to her room, 'I can't believe that idiot still loves me. This is going to be more challenging than Mouri-san.' She opened the door to find no Shinichi in sight.

Seconds later, warm but wet arms enfolded across her waist.

"What's wrong Shiho?" Shinichi nestled her neck.

"My problem is that you're soaking my shirt," Shiho broke away from his grasp.

She turned around and smirked, "You're cute this way," she said while examining his hair and torso dripping wet from the shower.

Shinichi turned bright red as Shiho cradled his cheek, "What made you want to take a shower," she whispered in a seductive tone.

"I-I was str…stressed," he stuttered.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden," her fingers slid down to his damp neck while her other hand traveled to the towel on his waist.

Shinichi yelped and jumped back to see Shiho shaking with mirth.

"I never knew that you can still be shy after what we did before."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "And I never knew that you could laugh," he taunted.

It was her turn to narrow her eyes, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. C'mon, I need to take you back to the hospital."

"Eh? How come?" Shinichi asked as he put on a t-shirt.

"Your doctor called for your physical therapy today."

"Aren't you a doctor? Can you do it?" Shinichi pleaded.

Shiho looked at him lazily, "I'm a pharmacist so I can't help you there."

"Argh, I feel stressed again," Shinichi said grumpily.

Shiho smirked at his childish act, "I'll give you a massage to relieve your stress when we get back," she suggested.

Shinichi blushed again, "Oh alright."

**I'll try to make the next update faster. Oh and a new plot came into mind. It's about Shinichi or Conan being a player who'll falls in love. Should I create it? Remember REVIEW! Also give your opinion about this plot and whether it should be Shinichi/Shiho or Conan/Ai. Once again…REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love between Two: Chapter Eight**

**Okay, I know I'm long over-do with this story too. Detention is coming to an end and so is this…well in a few chapters. I apologize for the long wait and I thank everyone who reviewed this story and who is still reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Detective Conan.**

"Ah good morning Kudo-kun," Dr. Houshi greeted with his clipboard pressed against his chest. "Are you ready for your therapy?"

"I'm really not," Shinichi grumbled as he stood up with his crutches.

Shiho wound her arms around waist to get him to relax. "Remember about my special treat or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I'm ready!" Shinichi told the doctor enthusiastically with slight hopping movements like a child hyped on candy.

Dr. Houshi chuckled at Shinichi's childish antics, "Well let's go shall we?" He began to walk to the designated room while Shinichi never moved from his spot.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shinichi whined, "Do I really have to go through this torture?" He grudgingly moved in slow pace that's slower than a snail.

Shiho grabbed his hand hastily and dragged him to the room the doctor was, "Quit your whining. I'm starting to think that you're four than twenty-three."

"Shiho, slow down, you're hurting my leg," he complained as he felt a surge of pain shoot through him as his leg was drug on the tile floor.

She slowed down her pace while mumbling a quick apology as they entered the room. The room had a grayish color to it and contained numerous weights. There were barbells, dumbbells, treadmills, bike machines, and more.

Shinichi sweat dropped at the equipment. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Alright, we're going to start off easy today. First, we will work on trying to lift your leg, and then work our way up. I'm going to the guy who's going to help you," Dr. Houshi said.

"So you're not the one who is going to help me?" Shinichi asked in bewilderment as he sat down on one of the benches.

The doctor shook his head, "Nope but trust me, he can help you recover quickly in a week," he grinned and then left the room.

Shinichi placed his hands over his face, "Tell me again why I'm here," he mumbled.

Shiho, who stood by the door, approached him, "You're here because I'm not going to have a vegetable in my house," she gave him a smirk.

Shinichi turned his head towards her with a lazy look, "Oi, vegetables are people who are completely immobile. I'm not immobile." He sighed and ran his fingers through his russet hair, "I still have a funny feeling about this."

Then the door burst open, "Good morning Kudo," a familiar voice called out, "and to you…Shiho."

Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Am I in hell?"

Shiho smirked a little at her boyfriend's question but frowned at the source of the chuckling doctor.

"No Kudo, this is worse than hell…much, much worse." He approached Shinichi and placed his hand on his injured leg, giving it a small but firm squeeze.

A painful grunt passed Shinichi's lips as the young doctor continued to 'inspect' his leg, which was actually squeezing it in a death grip.

"Hakuba-san, do you know that your patient is in pain?" Shiho said as she removed Saguru's hand from Shinichi's leg.

Saguru smiled as took a hold of his clipboard, "There's no need to be worried about... your significant other." He avoided using the word 'lover' or 'boyfriend' to be more 'professional'. "He's a man after all or is he?" Saguru teased while Shiho sent him a disapproving look. "Alright Kudo, we'll start off simple today. You are going to lift your leg with this two pound weight on this bench you're on."

Shinichi nodded slowly, not sure to trust Saguru, and then shifted back on the bench to raise his leg on the bar. 'What is he planning? Is he still after Shiho or is he trying to get back at me?'

"You're welcome to some refreshments in the cafeteria Shi… I mean Ms. Miyano," Saguru offered as he placed a 'two' pound weight on the bar.

Shinichi scowled at his therapist but looked at Shiho, who had a sprinkle of worry etched on her face, with an approving look saying 'you can go.'

She smiled a little but still felt like that the young doctor was going to pull a stunt. Shiho then decided to leave the room but not to far away and stayed in the hallway a few feet beside the door.

"Okay Kudo, just lift your leg a couple of times until you're tired and after that you can go back home," Saguru said as he took a seat in one of the chairs across from Shinichi. "Now lift slowly."

Actually listening, since he wants to walk again, Shinichi moved his leg slowly. His leg moved an inch before a huge agonizing zip of nerves passed through below his knees, causing a bloodcurdling scream to leave his mouth.

Shiho quickly appeared back into the room. "Dr. Hakuba, are you trying to be sued for torturing your patient?" She stayed over by the doorway with a frown.

Saguru scoffed at the minimal threat, "This is nothing. He should be able to move his leg with a two pound weight."

"Is this really two pounds Hakuba? It weighs a ton." Shinichi winced as his leg continued to throb painfully with a few gasps passing his lips.

Saguru gasped in mock surprise, "Oh my, I thought it was two pounds? It seems that I accidently put on a twenty pound weight instead. Let me change that for you." He made his way to switch out the weights but Shinichi stopped him.

"Uh, no thanks, it's okay. I just want to get away from you…no offense." He chuckled weakly in the room filled with awkward silence.

"But you have to take some kind of therapy to get you to move again." Shiho broke the silence between the two men.

"Let him do whatever he wants. If he doesn't want to walk again then that's fine." Saguru snorted, "Now I can do this…" He caught Shiho off guard, which caused her to trip slightly and for a reflex her hands were against his chest, and embraced her.

Anger spiked inside the crippled detective. "How many patients or their girlfriends have you flirted with?" Shiho said as she pushed him away only to be pulled back with a feathery kiss on her hand.

"None," Saguru replied smoothly. "Only you, but that's because I love you Miyano Shiho," he confessed sincerely.

"What?" Shinichi yelled as anger and jealousy got the best of him. "Back in high school you rarely showed interest in Shiho." He began to struggle from his position to stand up.

Breaking away from Saguru again, Shiho went to Shinichi and placed her hands soothingly against his chest, who was ready to clobber Hakuba with one of his crutches. "How many times I have to tell you that I don't feel the same way Hakuba," Shiho replied in an irritated tone.

Shinichi stared at her in shock, "…You knew that he loved you? How long ago was this?" His tone was filled with sadness.

Shiho sighed, 'These two will be the death of me.' He hands dropped from his chest to his biceps, "If you wouldn't have ran off you would've heard his confession a few hours ago. But I knew this since the beginning of our senior year in high school."

The blonde-haired doctor glared daggers at Shinichi as he watched his first love embrace his nemesis then the glare reverted to a smirk, 'I'll make their lives a living hell.' He vowed silently as he left the room without a word to the couple.

A few minutes later the two adults noticed the missing presence of the young doctor. "He's gone. Can we please go home now?" Shinichi begged with his arms slipping around Shiho's small waist as he gave her a cute puppy face.

Shiho giggled softly, "Yes, since your doctor abandoned you." The she thought for a second, "And I guess I can help you walk again."

"I thought you said you couldn't do that because you're just a pharmacist?" Shinichi questioned with an accusing glare.

She shrugged her shoulders in his embrace, "I have a PhD from college and worked at a hospital with a couple of doctors before I moved back over here."

"That's great," Shinichi grinned, "Did you have any relations with them or any other guys when you were in the U.S.?"

Shiho gave her lover a dry look, "And what if I did?" She said sarcastically laced with a teasing tone. Her turquoise eyes sparkled at his frown, "I mean they were attractive and I, myself, is quite the looker that most of them came on to me."

Shinichi gave a frustrated growl then smiled, "I bet they didn't get this close to you." He brought her petite body closer to his with his lips ghostly brushing against her pink lips before adding pressure to it.

Breaking the small chaste kiss, Shiho grinned playfully, "We went way past that Shinichi."

Shinichi gave her his signature 'oi, oi' look, "Oi, that's not funny," his breath mingled with hers as he dipped in for another kiss.

"It was enjoyable for me," Shiho said against his lips. Suddenly a cell phone vibrated. The couple broke apart.

Shiho answered the call, "Hello?" Shinichi watched his love's expression go from neutral to curiosity and finally to biting her bottom lip in worry. She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Shiho?" Shinichi asked in concern.

Without any nervousness in her tone, Shiho spoke, "That was the school. Sakura came down with a sickness. We need to leave now to pick her up."

Both left the hospital and entered the car. "What do you think she has?"

"It's probably a virus or the flu. But I don't understand how she caught it in a few hours." Shiho replied as she sped down the street onto the highway.

Shinichi held her hand, that was on the console, in reassurance, "Don't worry, we'll make her get better," he said soothingly.

**End of Ch. 8! Sorry for the long absence but I'm trying my best to update more frequently because school is almost over. Hope to see more reviews as usual so please REVIEW! **

**Progress: Detention Ch. 12- in-progress/ last chapter**

**It Can Happen to a Player Ch. 4- in-progress**

**The Love between Two Ch. 9-in-progress**

**P.S. New story coming out called 'Can It Stay?'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what guys? I'm back, but only for a while. Sorry for the long hiatus and I will never discontinue any of my stories but the updates will be slowing down because of school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**The Love between Two: Chapter Nine**

"Okaa-san, I feel dizzy." Sakura whimpered as Shiho carefully placed the bed.

"Relax and stay in bed. I'm going to get you some medicine." Shiho spoke gently while pulling the blankets over her daughter. She walked out the door until Sakura whispered, "Where is otou-san?"

Opening the door, Shiho turned her head and smiled, "He will be here shortly," and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway in deep thought until a voice called out.

"Shiho how's Sakura? Is she sleeping? Is she hurting? How bad is it?" Shinichi bombarded her with questions.

A finger to his lips stopped his further babble, "Sakura is all right, Shinichi. It's only a twenty-four hour virus, nothing more." She removed her finger and went into the kitchen followed by Shinichi.

He hobbled to the cabinet where Shiho gathered a medicine bottle and to the refrigerator for apple juice. Shinichi stared intently at the young mother in awe. _'She's a wonderful mother. I would have never thought that I would be a father. I should've been there for Shiho and Sakura.'_

Shiho closed the refrigerator door to see Shinichi deep in concentration. His ocean blue eyes revealed sadness and regret as his face became gloomy.

Shinichi closed his eyes as a small tear slid down his cheek. "I am a horrible person," he whispered. Shiho stood in silence as he continued to speak. "I…I-I shouldn't had left you alone, I'm sorry for all the things, all of the horrible things I said to you during that argument. I don't deserve you." Shinichi sighed.

Immediately after his words, Shinichi felt a feminine hand cup his cheek. ,"Baka-ne, why would you say such things?" Shiho questioned. Shinichi didn't reply but his eyes focused on hers saying that she has his attention. "Like you said, you only left me for my sake. All that matters is that I forgive you." Her voice showed warmth and affection instead of the usual sarcasm and coolness. "Now let's nurse our daughter back to health, ne Shinichi?"

Shinichi gave her one of his brightest smiles, "Yes ma'am."

The two parents went towards the bedroom that contained the sick Sakura. Before Shiho could open the door, Sakura opened it first with a weak smile, "What took you so long, okaa-san?" Her knees buckled and her feeble body collapsed on the hardwood floor.

"Sakura!" Shiho dropped the medicine and the juice as she picked up the unconscious girl.

Shinichi placed his crutches against the pale pink wall and used his strength to help Shiho. "She's headstrong just like her mother," he said affectionately while Shiho laid Sakura on the bed and placed the blankets on top of her.

She twitched, "Oh, and I suppose she received her stubbornness from you?"

"Oi, oi, okay you win," he grumbled in defeat, "I'm going to stay with her tonight, if that's okay with you?"

Shiho made her way back to the door and bent down to pick up the grape cough syrup medicine and the bottle of apple juice she dropped on the floor and brought it over to the white nightstand and placed it beside the lamp. "Sure, I'll bring in a futon for you, all right?"

"Wait, where are you going to sleep at?" Shinichi asked as he sat on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Right next to Sakura," she stated and left the room.

Sighing, Shinichi gazed at his daughter. He smiled at her peaceful face and brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. _'My first child, my only daughter.'_ Then Sakura whimpered. Her brows furrowed as tiny sweat droplets appeared on her forehead followed by an agonizing moan. Worry was etched on Shinichi's face to see his daughter in pain and he quickly reached for her. He scooted next to her and gathered her in his arms as his back was pressed against the headboard.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright Sakura, relax," he murmured soothingly then glanced at the medicine beside him.

"Otou-san," Sakura whispered as small tears escaped from her eye lids, "I'm burning up." Her minuscule hands clenched his shirt with her head buried in his chest. "Please…make it go away."

At his daughter request, Shinichi reached for the cough syrup and sat Sakura upright in his lap. He removed the top and poured the purple liquid into the plastic cap. "Open wide," he said as the cap was pressed against her lips.

She shook her head, "It looks yucky!"

"Try it, you'll love it," a new voice entered the room.

Shiho came back inside with the flat bed, blankets, and pillows. "Don't you want to feel better? If you take it, you, Shinichi, and I will go out for ice cream tomorrow if you feel better." She set the items on the floor and sat beside them on the other side of the bed.

Hesitantly, Sakura opened her mouth and Shinichi poured the grape cough medicine inside. She swallowed it quickly and pointed at the apple juice.

"Now it wasn't that bad," Shinichi chuckled as he gave her the juice.

She drank it slowly and snuggled closer to her father. Moments later, the juice was gone and Sakura was sleeping peacefully in Shiho's arms while Shinichi laid down on the futon.

"Her fever is going down," Shiho said with the back of her hand pressed on Sakura's forehead.

Shinichi nodded, "That's good news."

"Spoken like a true worried father," she smiled a genuine smile softly as she ran her hands up and down her daughter's back comfortingly.

He shrugged with a blush, "Call it a father's instinct or a parent's intuition." There was silence in the room and the night drifted away to be welcomed with the morning sun.

The small figure groaned slightly before opening their bright eyes only to shut them again from the blinding light with an almost inaudible growl. They reached for the blankets on their lower back and brought it over their head. Something shifted underneath and pulled the warm blankets off of them.

"Wake up," a soft voice brushed against her ear.

The half-asleep girl said something incoherently before snuggling deeper into her mother's chest.

"Sakura, it's almost 11:00 a.m. and you don't have to go to school today." Shiho caressed her daughter's hair and rose carefully out of the bed with Sakura in her arms.

"Kaa-san, are we still getting ice cream today?" Sakura yawned and wrapped her little arms around Shiho's neck.

A light chuckle was heard from the young woman from the child's question. "Yes, but whenever your fath-…" she trailed off after the futon was unoccupied then her eyes traveled up to the crutches that was propped on the wall, "Where is he?'

"Right behind you," he breathed in her ear as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Otou-san!" Sakura beamed happily seeing her father awake.

Shinichi kissed Sakura's forehead, "How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on her cheek and forehead, "You feel and look much better."

Shiho examined Shinichi with a firm glare. "Why aren't you using your crutches?"

"So I can exercise my leg," he replied as a poor excuse but executed a slightly perfect walk with an occasional limp. "See, I'm perfectly fine."

Shiho walked around him, inspecting his lean figure, "I'll take your word on it this time tantei-kun."

Sakura giggled cutely as her father stood straight up with a proud grin, "Sakura wants a piggy back ride," she said excitedly.

Shinichi paled and Shiho noticed it. "Hmm, what's the matter Superman? Can you walk or not?" She teased with a smirk.

"Def-definitely. I just don't want her to fall since I'm still limping a bit."

Shiho narrowed her turquoise eyes. He winced at her excruciating gaze. "You're still a horrible liar." She went right past him out of the room with Sakura still clinging on as they left the detective grumbling how cold and cruel hi girlfriend is acting.

"Hurry up otou-san or we will leave you!" Sakura's voice echoed into the room.

**I would say that this chapter completes the first part. Second part will be updated whenever I get a chance. Please leave REVIEWS! Do it for me, the one who recently turned 17, you know you want to! It Can Happen to a Player is still in process of writing. Oh if you guys have a Twitter follow me MusicSwagg95!**


End file.
